


有绝美爱情故事可以康康吗

by Elena159



Series: Behind the team [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on what actually happens now but some of them won't be a professional football player, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 欧冠决赛赛后的八卦环节





	有绝美爱情故事可以康康吗

**Author's Note:**

> 论坛体，ABO设定魔改现实向，花不是球员设定，其他不是球员的设定见文中
> 
> 世界观上，给埃及加了个现代王室，momo拿着个现代王子剧本
> 
> 注意：花不是球员，但是存在拿着现实花剧本的“利物浦20号”，以保证球队相关剧情按照现实进行，文中提到时，用号码/队花代指，不提名字，所有非球员设定都进行这种处理
> 
> 所以会有迷之白学情节×
> 
> cp哼花，沙漏提及，其他隐藏在大家的磕cp中说不定磕着磕着就磕到真的了

利物浦专区＞＞【我现在不想回看欧冠决赛，有绝美爱情故事可以康康吗？】

您好，有的。

拿一张BT体育赛后采访亨队和家里的两个女儿招手的GIF试图吸引大家发一发官配的高清图鸭！

（假装此处有GIF）

我看到亨队两口子亲了但是我没有高清！

PS，都知道我浦更衣室关系都很好，队内cp可以提但是官配的楼发言适度嗷铁汁们

好吧我真的没有存货了只有一张亨队给老张和女盆友拍照的图了！Perrie姐姐超好看der！

（假装此处有照片）

#1

我看到了队长夫人亲队长了的图了沙发坐等无水印！

以及楼主不要方，萌队内cp的还是很多，但现在还有zqsg萌你浦队内cp的嘛，没有了吧×

#2

1420，611，两小只，后场双爹我都磕！真情实感是没有的，尤其116，太zqsg不怕埃及王子查水表嘛👀

#3

磕726年上年下都好磕，两小只VR萝卜老张也都可以～all萝卜all完全无压力

真情实感是什么，能吃吗

#4

-2L

欧冠半决赛入坑的新粉迷惑中，埃及王子是什么梗？

#5

-4L

埃及王子萨拉赫，生平经历可自搜，仿佛是个卧铺球迷，因为公事常驻英国，经常来看卧铺比赛，和洛老板被拍到说说笑笑了好几次

所以这也算大家站的cp之一，说不定未来可能成为卧铺太太团一员×

#6

放一组Hendo搂着Adam哭的照片吧，C5还给了五秒钟这个镜头来着

（一组图）

#7

央视直播这段一闪而过我都没有看清楚！静态图两个视角队长哭Adam笑真的好戳啊……

#8

一个背负着多年压力指责黑暗中前行到黎明的宣泄，一个陪你走过风雨终见金色天空的喜悦与骄傲

#9

太不容易了呜呜呜呜呜呜

#10

唉常说你浦的太太团除了巴西帮的小姐姐们经常主场客场约比赛，其他人都好低调，但是奇迹夜后好久不上ins的Adam发的那张哼赛后滑跪到看台前的照片以及“YNWA”还是瞬间击中了我的少女心

#11

不仅YNWA还比心来着！哼哼也比回去了！

不过发了这条好像又神隐了？不太明白，但是应该和哼哼的感情没出啥问题吧？

#12

多半是工作不顺吧……我猜的，Adam是做什么的太高端了我除了瑞思拜啥也不懂

#13

盲猜工作瓶颈+1

赛季中好像有个小道八卦消息说他要搬回南安？不知道是工作还是什么原因，就记得那时候吓了大家一跳还说毫无预兆地这是他俩要离婚吗？？？

#14

-13L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊话不要说一半啊现在到底怎样了

#15

-14L

没，没怎样吧

亨队挺注重隐私的，如果是爱人工作变动这些事估计也不会说，而且现在也没有后续小道消息

#16

工作变动也不是啥大问题，早几年他俩刚认识不就一个还在读书一个在桑德兰

#17

-16L

不，那时候没有我们20号【手动狗头狗头狗头×

#18

-17L

看在加了狗头的份儿上，给友军上个意大利……炮吧，厚葬之

#19

其实你们不觉得队长夫人跟我们20号是挺像的？

#20（已删）

1420cp粉出来激情发言！！！

眉眼本来就很像就不多说了，都是南方来的人，场上没法比较，场下给人的感觉都什么都知道，也算宠着亨队？

（小声）可能1420真爱，形婚替身梗什么的……

#21楼主

-20L

过度YY自重

#22

-20L

hello？？？？？

这位朋友你抬头看看你前几楼？？？？？

人家队长两口子09年就认识了，14年队花转会过来的时候俩人大女儿都1岁多了，瞎开脑洞有病吗？？？？？

#23

-20L

在这儿聊的大多数人谁不磕一口cp，想磕什么梗嗷3去，别发人家官配洗脑包

#24

-22L

09年！！！！

原来他们认识已经十年了啊，这真是太长太长一段路了

#25

-24L

得说一下09年认识是17年哼豆结婚那会儿自己确认过的，但是下面绝大部分是米哥哥说的正主没确认也没反驳过×

大致是这样的，09年夏天，Adam大学没有毕业不知道为什么跑到北方实习还是调研来着，哼豆前个赛季冬窗租借在考文垂，后来受伤了回到桑德兰，然后就在桑德兰机缘巧合就认识了，然后据说哼豆对他一见钟情，但是Adam那时候觉得他太小了23333

#26

别人的十九岁×

#27

其实那时候Adam的年纪也就比现在TAA大一点？你看太子现在还是个单身狗×

#28

-25L

米哥哥是？队副吗？

#29

-28L

不是，队副我们一般叫他老米×

James Milner，是爱总那个神秘的、由各种看学位名字都不知道研究什么的数学、物理学博士组成的、搞玄学的【划掉】搞数学的技术组的负责人，官方叫法是director of research

关于技术组和米哥哥的介绍，左转找纽约时报那篇《当哈梅斯·米尔纳敲开克洛普的门……》

#30

-29L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这是什么新世界的大门，疑车无据

#31（29L）

-30L

明明是事实嘛，米哥哥敲开了渣叔的门，然后……跟渣叔讲了讲他们建模分析多特比赛的结果，于是说服了头铁渣叔相信科学×

#32L

-31L

渣叔就很相信科学啊，毕竟科学早就说利物浦是欧洲最强的球队，你们还不信×

#33L

对了Millie和Adam好像是好朋友，可以理解，学术大佬总是互相吸引的w

据说，有一年Millie办慈善晚宴，Hendo带Adam去，正好和Millie坐在一起，然后Millie和Adam两个人一见如故，整个宴会都在聊天，旁边Hendo万脸懵逼.jpg，根本听不懂两个人的话题

#34

哈哈哈哈哈哈摸摸队长

#35

对米尔纳我再补充两点

首先他有个推，除了他自己平时那个账号，叫Boring James Milner，定期会发一些自然科学科普，范围非常广横跨数理化生，风格跟boring一点都不沾边，段子手型讲故事，超级长知识！

前面关于亨队两口子的故事也是这个账号发的，那阵应评论区呼声在做第二性别与信息素的科普，于是就拿亨队两口子举例子，米哥哥原话用词是“Adam觉得Hendo太小了，一两年内完成分化的alpha信息素属于非常不稳定的水平，这会导致一定程度的类似‘吊桥效应’的现象blabla”后面都是alpha信息素的成分和人体主要激素成分的比较了【另外，原文用的不是Adam和Hendo，有打码，但是由于他这个故事连载线索挺多的大家分析出原型了xd

然后就是米哥哥并不是科学宅，而是体力怪！卧铺每赛季报道时跑步血清乳酸测试他都过去凑个热闹，然后没人能跑过他…………………………

【我一直觉得他可能是我军隐藏的最强beta

#36

为什么我们不签下他呢.jpg

#37

我们本质上已经签下他了鸭.jpg

#38

一两年内完成分化的、不能稳定控制信息素的alpha……噫这里亮了

#39

求扩写(*σ´∀`)σ

#40

以后有一天说不定他们会自己说说呢，虽然我觉得希望不大【划掉】

#41

青涩稚嫩的alpha最终变成了成熟强硬的队长

我可以

#42

不，你不可以，数学分析会做了吗？高等代数会做了吗？

#43

-42L

……我认输

#44

所以，队长夫人到底是做什么的啊？

#45

-44L

你手边方便用学术搜索引擎的话，直接搜Adam Lallana

#46

-45L

woc……

#47

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这可太真实了

#48

去年世界杯话题区有人发贴说这届三喵太太团颜值一个能打的没有，几届世界杯以来最不能看的无误了，结果我浦球迷骑脸输出了三页把我们队长夫人从论文什么期刊什么影响因子什么引用数据到专利号各种项目的新闻列了个遍，我至尽都记得

虽然我根本没看懂但真的很厉害

#49

-48L

对我清楚地记得最高亮就从喂鸡摘了个学位和博士毕业论文的题目，然后问，除了mathematics你认得哪个词？

#50

那个贴子就很有病啊，把太太团当成什么了

#51

是啊不管男性女性，alpha，beta，omega，他们首先拥有自己的人格与事业，哪怕是全职家庭主妇也不能否认他们的贡献

他们就不应当也不是是球星的附庸，他们到世界杯赛场是支持爱人的事业的，不是为了满足某些人的评头论足的

#52

正经地说一下吧，Adam有一个数学类的博士学位【具体我真的记不住dbq】，现在做的项目不太确定，推上有人说跟米哥哥他们技术组的比赛建模有点关联，跟我浦可能也有点合作

#53

-51L

强排这段，并且我想补充，队长这对儿的实例并不普遍，但即使是普通人，成为球星的伴侣也不该让“太太团”成为唯一的名片

#54

-53L

是的，即使是太太团也有自己的生活，足球是他们伴侣的事业，不必成为他们的全部

#55

本来就不是全部，比如Adam不是说他不怎么喜欢足球嘛×

#56

现在好像也没真香

#57

-55L

是不怎么喜欢

“Jordan曾经租借到哪个俱乐部？”“考文垂。”

“Jordan在2004年英格兰和土耳其的比赛里担任什么角色？”“球童。”

我喵16年的一个球员和家庭主题的访谈节目，发生在09年夏天之后、理论上属于他们一起经历过的事的问题我就不列举了，在这之前的事也知道的这么清楚姑且认为认识以后谷歌过2333

#58

-57L

说不定是你哼自己讲的！

#59

考文垂那个谷歌一下也就出来了，球童那个怕不是一起回看过那场比赛吧

#60

#听爸爸妈妈讲那过去的事情

#61

其实要是我的话，说“不怎么喜欢”已经是轻的了，最爱的人在这条路上受尽了痛苦，我喜欢足球才有鬼了

#62

-61L

但若有一天你最爱的人拿了欧冠，你看着大耳朵杯说，喜欢足球吗？

#63

喜欢还是不喜欢哪能说得那么清楚呢，一天上午喜欢下午讨厌不都是正常的嘛，“不怎么喜欢”也就是媒体面前随口一说，未必完全当真

#64

旁人眼里都只见结果，一路走来个中酸甜苦辣就只有最亲近的人才知道，和我们的看法肯定不会一样了

#65

你看着他欢庆胜利，你看着他失之交臂，你看着他倒下又站起，你看着他低头亲吻奖杯再举起，你看着他被万众簇拥，你看着他从人海中再走向你。

#66

-65L

感情的牵绊还是最美好的啊

#67

-65L

我突然想唱首歌，“就算生活，给了我无尽的苦痛折磨，我还是～～～觉得幸福～更多～”

#68

-67L

太高了，唱不上去

#69

-67L

9102年了这个歌真是有点年头了23333

#70

其实Adam的公司几年前有段时间是和卧铺有个合作，运动监测芯片那块的，他还在梅尔伍德实地待了一个多月来着，但是可惜亨队后来受伤了就一直在养伤，我印象就有几天训练中的同框

#71

是的，就刚开始的几天……唉……那时候你哼笑的多开心啊

#72

传言说Adam当初有来俱乐部工作的机会但是拒绝了，是真的吗？

#73

-72L

也是推上的小道消息，真假不知但确实有这种说法，不过很早了，消息说的那个时候哼哼都还在桑德兰呢

#74

-73L

跟着补充，据说那时候他因为想继续深造拒绝了工作的offer

#75

这是什么阴差阳错的缘分啊hhhhh

#76

Reddit上好像有人说过14年拉拉纳有过加入米尔纳那个技术组的机会来着，也被拒绝了，原因不明

#77

-76L

这条存疑，不同的人转载消息时说法不太一样，有认为是加入米尔纳的技术组，有认为是他公司相关的项目和米尔纳他们有合作

#78

反正就是，不管因为什么原因，拉拉纳没来卧铺工作，但是成了卧铺的队长夫人×

#79

这可能也是一种奇妙的缘分了2333

#80

来来来旁友们，队长两口子亲亲的高清图来了

（一组图）

#81

先右键存了，吸气，灵魂呐喊：

为什么不亲嘴！！！！！

#82

看看人家隆包

#83

大庭广众害羞【bushi】

#84

看着Bobby和他老婆

#85

看着法比和Rebecca

#86

本来也和隆包不一样，隆包多么一吻定情，他俩就老夫老妻讲究这么多干什么

#87

唉:-(

我莫名想到一句，我是人间惆怅客，知君何事泪纵横，断肠声里忆平生

#88

-87L

旁友，夺冠了，开心点^_^

#89（87L）

-88L

想到联赛最后的溜娃时间，还是有点蓝过

#90

-89L

今朝有酒今朝醉，过去的就过去啦

#91

收了一张哼豆给Adam戴金牌的照片～

（图）

卑微的粉丝想拥有GIF

#92

我看的BT的直播，只有采访中对镜头跟俩千金招手前那段cue了一下Adam然后还往旁边看了一眼，但是镜头没来得及转过去就到了“Elexa Alba I love ya”那段了，猜应该是看台方向可能没下来

#93

-92L

从看台上下来了没过去，BT采访完有一幕是哼豆走过去抱他爱人的背影，大概就三秒钟

#94

看来我们只能指望LFCTV了

#95

我相信以官方ship这对儿的厨力会有的！

#96

说不定正主自己发ins呢～

#97

天都亮了，吃个早饭估计就有糖了～

#98

早安大家！起床横着飘出门吃个早饭回来再看看有没有糖！

#99

虽然估计睡不着但试图补个觉！KOP们早安！

#100

时差党出门蹦迪了，国内大家好好补个觉醒来接着high～

————————————fin（tbc？）——————————

**Author's Note:**

> 大部分内容基于现实，根据文中人物做了改动


End file.
